


Surprise in The Works

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: this is meh at Best tbh. while i love sumidelia i don't really have a good grasp on both of them :/i mean i don't have a good grasp on many characters in general but ehhi'd like to improve, so if the two people that read this until the end could leave some sort of comment i'd really appreciate it!





	Surprise in The Works

Cordelia wakes up to a petal on her nose and a frantic wife scurrying around their room. It is remarkably cute, watching the way Sumia’s hair billows behind her - like she stands in a meadow, caressed by a breeze as she reads her flower fortunes – while she rushes around holding something; or many somethings. She’s tucked a woven basket under her arm, carelessly throwing bright items from the floor into it. Or so she thinks, for in truth they miss the basket completely and float right on down to the floor.

So they’re colourful and light? Cordelia sits up on her elbows, too confused by everything happening to question why Sumia was up before _her_. “Hmm, Sumia?”

She pops right up in surprise, the items she gathered bouncing up with her and falling back down. “Oh, Cordelia! I was hoping I’d have more time! How did you sleep?”

Sumia doesn’t get her answer right away, being met with Cordelia’s stare as she tries through her awkward sleepy haze to identify what, for the love of _Naga_ , Sumia is hurrying around trying to gather.

Flowers! She finally saw that they were flowers! “Why flowers?” She, perhaps, hadn’t meant to say that aloud but oh well, sleepy. “Are you telling more of your flower fortunes?”

“Ah,” Sumia smiled, eyes crinkling while she brought her hands together, “well, I had a very specific idea in mind to surprise you with, but I’ve not been able to execute it just right.”

“A surprise is it? Would you like if I left until you’re completely prepared?” Cordelia slid out of bed, walking over to Sumia and kissing her forehead before getting dressed.

“Hmm, well if you wouldn’t mind…”

 

She wouldn’t, so an hour later she came back to their bedroom having done: some chores, training and tending to her Pegasus. Opening the door, their room looked totally different – though only because of the _mess_. Flower petals. Anywhere. _Everywhere_. And Sumia… right in the middle of it, face down on the floor.

“Sumia, are you alright?”

“Define alright for me please?”

“Okay, so no. I take it your surprise didn’t go well.”

“Well, can you guess what I was trying to do here?”

Flowers everywhere, multiple baskets – one closed and hidden badly behind the curtains, neither of them having much free time? She was going to chance a guess and say ‘indoor picnic.’

“At least you were able to tell! You’re amazing as always Cordelia!” Sumia propped herself up on her elbows, staring at her wife with so much affection it poured over her face. Or maybe they were tears, it was hard to see.

Time for a closer look.

And some running her fingers through silver hair.

And _definitely_ kisses and hand holding.

And- “Cordelia?”

Oops, “Yes dear?”

“Please bring the food basket – I know you saw it – and come hold me.”

“Oh, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is meh at Best tbh. while i love sumidelia i don't really have a good grasp on both of them :/  
>  ~~i mean i don't have a good grasp on many characters in general but ehh~~  
>  i'd like to improve, so if the two people that read this until the end could leave some sort of comment i'd really appreciate it!


End file.
